Breathe
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: A post Resolutions fic... why Kathryn and Chakotay are having trouble sleeping JC


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I wish I did, because then Chakotay would have mucho more screen time and he and Kathryn would have hooked up by now… Yeah, their Paramount's property… Don't sue  
  
  
  
The pitch-black darkness engulfed her quarters. There was no light, but for the millions of little stars that streaked past her window. She stood there, in the dark and sighed. There was no way that she was going to find sleep. At least not tonight.  
  
The pitch-black darkness engulfed her quarters. There was no light, but for the millions of little stars that streaked past his window. He sat there by the window, in the dark and sighed. There was no way that he was going to find sleep. At least not tonight.  
  
There was a knock on his door. And he went to it. He was not used to the silence. On New Earth the sound of they wind or even Kathryn's breathing had put him to sleep, but she was not there and it was too quiet for him. His door opened and someone entered.  
"Chakotay…" The voice of his captain, Kathryn, echoed in his quarters. They seemed so empty compared to the room on New Earth, so desolate, so cold. He turned to face her and saw her despair. "Kathryn… what's wrong?"  
"Everything Chakotay, everything. I can't sleep; there is nothing to put me to sleep. Often when we were on New Earth, I would listen to you breath and it helped me fall asleep when I thought sleep would never come." She couldn't believe what she was saying, but she kept going, somehow finding the words to express how she felt. They needed to talk about New Earth, everything had happened so suddenly, from the virus, to the monkey to Voyager's return. Chakotay took her hand and led her to the couch.   
" I think that if we talk about what happened, maybe we won't feel so awkward around each other. For God's sake Chakotay, when we got back to Voyager, we couldn't even look at each other. I don't want that. I can't bear to loose your friendship."  
"Kathryn, I agree, I would never want to loose you, or your trust." They sat with his arm around her shoulder, as they talked about everything, good and bad. Kathryn reached behind her and began to rub her neck, but her hand froze. What if Chakotay wanted to massage her muscles again, she knew she couldn't resist his touch, her skin had been on fire when he had touched her before.   
  
He noticed her tense up, and so he sat up and leaned toward her, slowly, giving her time to move away, but she stayed. His hands moved along her shoulders, gently and firmly, kneading away her pain. She sighed and adjusted her shoulder so he could reach it better. She leaned into him and he was transported back to New Earth when the aroma of her hair surrounded him. She sighed again and he kissed her hair. She leaned up and looked into his eyes, content to stay in his arms forever. " Chakotay" she whispered   
He leaned down to look into her eyes and both of them found themselves enraptured by one another. Their lips met, gently, uncertainly. When they parted, Kathryn looked into his eyes and he into her s and they kissed, passionately, unrelentingly, and lovingly. When they parted. Kathryn stood up and walked to the window, staring at the stars.   
Chakotay walked up and put his arms around her waist. "We can't go back Chakotay, it's not possible…"   
" I know Kathryn don't think that I don't."  
"I realize that Chakotay… but are we ready to handle this? How are we going to handle this?"  
"We're seventy three years from Starfleet, I think we can handle a relationship…"  
"I don't think we can. I love you, you know that, but I just can't be with you, I need some time, please…" He kissed her cheek and she turned to him and smiled. " Thank you…"  
"How much time?"  
" Enough, I'll tell you when I…" She felt tears welling up in her eyes." God- dammit!" she yelled. "I can't take it! Stupid Starfleet and their damn protocol." Chakotay's eyes lit up as he heard those words come out of her mouth.  
" Kathryn…"  
"I want to start over Chakotay, I think we can handle a relationship, and I'm ready to give up my career, hell even my life for you…" He took her hand and kissed it. " Looks like we've both found something we were longing for."   
" Yes we have" she responded " I know now that we are together, I will never have to face the demons alone, and I will be able to sleep, because I will hear you breathe."  



End file.
